Binding
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: Wally and Artemis' secret relationship comes out when he proposes. Of course, when you're on opposite sides of Good and Evil, things get complicated. AU, Flash!Wally (Barry is alive though), Tigress/Villain!Artemis.
1. Binding

A/N: Can't get this great idea out of my head. Here's to hopes that it turns out better than it is in my head. Which happens to be saying something. Also, basing Wally's Flash costume off of the grand Brett Booth redesign. Go check it out.

Disclaimer: on profile.

Binding

Wally West was still surprised his rendezvouses with Artemis Crock were still secret. Five years ago, just before his eighteenth birthday, she had disappeared. A month later she reappeared as Tigress, a slippery agent of the Light, according to the rumors that infested the Watchtower. Everyone, even Nightwing – hiding the fact Aqualad was a mole – believed she had switched sides.

That changed a year after when she jumped the newest Flash, protector of Central's sister city, Keystone just outside of his small apartment. He had expected a grueling fight, not a renewal of their romantic relationship. After that she became a rogue, dedicated to only going after the younger Flash, Flash II as he was called even though he was the third individual to carry the mantle, with the black pants and the big bolt with no circle consuming it. Over the next four years, their relationship grew to the point that Artemis returned to Wally and they began the game of hiding each other from their colleagues. Only the Rogues Trickster and Pied Piper had any idea of what was occurring; one was considered crazier than the Joker and the other was ridiculed for being a flip flopper.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Artemis asked him. He was twitchy at the fancy restaurant in Central he had picked for that night. His hands fumbled around a small box in his right coat pocket.

"Yes it is, babe." He leaned in and kissed her. Anyone watching would see mild mannered Wally West with local reporter Linda Park, the alias Artemis had adopted during the two years they had been living together. Somehow Dick had gotten him a charm to make her hair black and bring out her Asian features from Zatanna. It wasn't worth thinking on, even when he remembered that his best friend didn't know Linda and Artemis were the same person. He slid to the side and pulled the box out.

"I can't believe you're doing this," she mumbled, watching as eyes began drifting their way. He dropped onto a knee as Artemis covered her mouth. As his mouth opened, the far wall exploded in, throwing people and wall alike. Artemis tackled Wally, a chunk of wood flipping over them.

"Go kick the ass of whoever that it. Nobody is ruining this night," she whispered. Wally slipped underneath the table and she crawled around. One woman glared at her until Flash II zoomed out from beneath the table.

"Zoom!" Flash II said, dashing around the room. Artemis already knew what Wally was thinking and she had other ideas. Plus, it was due time for the cat to come out of the bag. She ripped off the charm and reached into her purse for the half mask she wore as Tigress. Anyone who hadn't tried fleeing yet was staring at her, shocked by the transformation. Mask on and crossbow out, she looked over the table at the dueling speedsters, still inside.

"Watch out Flash!" someone behind her yelled. Wally looked over and saw Artemis. He just winked, turning back to Zoom. The rouge speedster didn't look over at all. _Your mistake_. She fired a bolt into the back of Zoom's left leg. The yellow speedster turned around, seething.

"You shouldn't have done that Tigress." Zoom swayed, both Flash II and Tigress watching. He tried to grab onto a table, but instead just tumbled to the ground, toxins taking him down.

Wally looked over at Artemis. "I could've handled him."

"And let you leave without proposing?" She crossed her arms. "We both know you've been skirting around it for the past week." Her Flash looked away, rubbing his head as she slid a hand up his chest, heading for a shoulder.

"Willyoumarryme?"

Artemis laughed, the half mask still on. "You know I still don't understand Speederish." Wally shrugged, dipping onto a knee.

"Tigress? Will you make me, the third Flash, the happiest man in the world?" She smiled down at him before dragging him up into a kiss.

"Of course, Baywatch."

* * *

Dick Grayson loved being Nightwing more than he had loved being Robin. Between deploying teams of young heroes across the world and patrolling a city more dangerous than the Gotham he had grown up in, something had clicked. Yet while watching the news, he felt like he was Robin again.

"Lastly, breaking news from Keystone City." _Please be safe Wally_. "Zoom was defeated after an attack on a restaurant. Amongst the patrons was Flash II and Tigress, who has been lamp shading as Linda Park for the past two years." _What was Artemis doing there? And why has she been Wally's girlfriend? No wonder I haven't gotten to meet her yet._ "According to eyewitnesses, Flash II proposed to Tigress after the incident, which she accepted. It seems their game of cat and mouse has been more than anyone would've guessed. Reporting for GBC, this is Iris West-Allen."

Before Dick could react, his phone began ringing. He already knew Bruce was calling him.

"Did you know about this?"

"I'm as surprised as you are. Have you heard from Barry or Ollie yet?"

"Dinah called. She wasn't angry." Dick raised an eyebrow, waiting for his old mentor to continue. "She's happy for them and will likely try to get the League to plan out their wedding. Miss Martian and Zatanna have already signed on. It sounds like Superboy will get dragged into it as well, and given Artemis' connections, it's likely we'll see Aqualad there."

"So I'm the only member of the original team that won't be involved." He laughed. "I have a feeling Wally will call soon. I'll come by the Cave some time. Tell Tim and Barb. It's been a while since we've all been together."

Dick set down the phone, unsure of what to do. Wally was the only one who had constant contact with Artemis since her reappearance as Tigress. They had been close during that last year and half she was part of the team. Before he could continue thinking through what could've led to them getting married, his phone rang again.

"Hey Rob." Dick smiled, hearing Wally's voice. He had gotten close to calling him. "Now before you yell at me, I have a question: will you be my best man?"

Dick paused, not expecting such a request. They hadn't talked much since Wally took up the mantle of Flash. Barry still worked Central and Jay was around to help when possible. Bart Allen, Barry's future grandson, had arrived less than a month ago, forming in with the team faster than any member yet.

"Sure," Dick said. "I want to know everything about you and Artemis. Starting with when she first arrived in Keystone."

Wally sighed. "This may take a while. Assuming she doesn't grab the phone." Dick laughed. "It started with our first encounter. It was a year after she first reappeared and about a month after I took up the mantle of Flash. Flash II, everyone starts calling me, even the Rogues back in Central. I've been considering taking up the name Impulse for League missions, but Bart won't take on Kid Flash, no matter what Barry says. I love the kid, as far as anyone can with a cousin once removed from the future.

"But still. I'm walking up to my door in civs when she attacked. She was also in civs. I get my door open and she's able to get in before I can close it. Remember, this is just after my first battle with Zoom: Zolomon, not Thawne. Barry had taken down the Professor just before hand."

"So how badly did she kick your ass?" Dick asked. He listened as the phone moved and there was some shouting.

"It was like old times, birdy." He had forgotten the sound of Artemis' voice. "I got him down to the ground and then went for the surprise neck lick. Still works, believe it or not. I pull back a little and he looks up all goofy and says 'why didn't you just call? I would've ate enough so I could last through whatever you want'. Instead of slapping him like I would've in the past, I got up, shoved him towards the fridge and gave him fifteen minutes to get ready."

Dick set the phone on his leg, grinning. Wally called him a dog all the time due to some of his habits involving the women of the Justice League. Only one he hadn't gotten to was Shayera. Hawkwoman was too loyal to Hawkman, some Leaguers told him. Rocket just said that she'd break him.

"Tell me about the Linda Park persona. I've seen the files and they're the best forges this side of what Batman creates for the team."

"I made the forges," Wally said, taking the phone back. "My knowledge of chemistry paid off in spades when federal agents mistook the fakes for real documentation. She came up with the name herself, basing it off of a couple girls from Gotham she wanted to kill." There was a deep pause and a silent breath. "She left the team so she could eliminate some people. She understands the League's policy on murder and decided to leave as a way to go around it."

"Thank explains everything. Sportsmaster, Psimon, Blockbuster, Poison Ivy, Count Vertigo, and the Superboy clone Match all were confirmed dead during the year between her return as Tigress and her arrival in Keystone. I want to know why the Light never came after her."

The phone on the other side switched hands again. "Some help from Killer Frost and Ra's al Ghul. Sometimes having villain friends is useful. I still want to go after Joker for what he did to Barbara. Jason was terrible for everyone, but this was too far. Anyways, I want to know what's really up with Kal. I was shocked to see him with Black Manta at a Light meeting seven months ago."

Dick's eyes widened. "You've been in league with the Light?"

"You should get an email in twenty-seven minutes with information on each major member and their crimes. It's enough to put Lex Luthor away from life. Only one that was hard to build a case against was Vandal Savage, but when you were once Genghis Khan, some things are possible when they shouldn't be."

"You're selling the Light out." Dick paused. "What do you want in return?"

"I'll tell you in tomorrow after the League puts out their formal statement about Wally and I. Try to hold Ollie back; I'd like to hug Canary without getting turned into a pin cushion."

"I'll see what I can do. Tell Wally it was nice to hear from him and that I'll see you both tomorrow. I'll throw in some codes to let you zeta here before the three of us head to the Hall. I'll alert the League you'll be arriving with us by zeta."

"Fine. See you then, Dickie." Silence replaced her voice.

Dick leaned back, groaning. Bruce was sure to kill him.

* * *

Jade was with her mother, trying to figure out what was up with Artemis. They had both noticed she had begun acting differently, even for an assassin living in a city where the resident hero, her ex-boyfriend, could break the sound barrier in his sneakers.

"Hey sis," Jade said, answering the phone. Paula rolled closer and her present daughter set down the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hey Jade. Is Mom there?"

"I'm here," Paula said.

"Try not to freak out on me here, but a question first. Either of you watch the news tonight?"

"Can't say I did, sis. We've been trying to figure what's up with you." Artemis laughed on the other side. There was a quiet male voice that said 'tell them'.

"I'm getting married."

"To who?" Jade asked, a sai in hand.

"Black pants, red shirt. Runs really fast." Jade and Paula shared a look, both of them shocked.

"You're marrying a Flash? I can't imagine you being able to feed him."

"We've been living together for the past year, Jade. He hasn't starved on me yet, even after those fun little battles we have in the middle of Keystone. Some of the best sex we've had were on those nights."

"Maybe I'll try that with Red," Jade said, a dark smile on her face. Paula rolled her eyes, turning to the phone.

"How long until the wedding, Artemis?"

"Don't know yet. I'm sure we'll announce it tomorrow at the press conference the League is having. Wally is a classic Flash, loving the crowds and attention. That's why he's such a flirt, even now."

"Wally, huh?" Jade grinned, listening to the sudden discomfort of her sister.

"I gotta go." Artemis hung up.

"Don't even suggest buying me a dress, mother."

* * *

"_Recognized, Flash II 30. Tigress, B-07_._"_ The Zeta chamber in Blüdhaven was in the basement of an old Wayne business building. Artemis less surprised than Wally to find the rest of the original six, plus Zatanna, waiting for them. Miss Martian's hair was shorter and she had adopted her stealth look. Superboy looked the same, the only changes being longer sleeves and gloves. Kaldur was there in his Manta armor, the helmet missing. Zatanna's costume had become more mature, the bow tie now connected to a choker and the tights replaced with Canary styled fishnets.

Yet it was Dick Grayson who had changed the most. Gone was the black and red of his old Robin costume. She had heard he adopted a new look when he became Nightwing, but she had expected something a little more _flamboyant_. The suit, covered in armor plates, was black except for his midsection, which was a grey dark enough to stand out, yet wouldn't give him away. There was a blue bird logo on his chest, the wings spread out like fingers.

"It's great to see you, Artemis," Nightwing said.

She was sure they had all seen her new look, with the black on orange shorts and the orange on black top. There was a bulky belt with a handful of pockets, holding a library's worth of poisons. A crossbow was strapped her right thigh. The boots hadn't changed and the gloves had gotten shorter since she was their teammate. Zatanna smiled at the choker she had, coated in teeth. Yet on her back was the familiar quiver and bow of any archer, good or bad.

"When we were told why you left, I'd admit at first I was disturbed, but then I thought about who you took out." Miss Martian smiled, looking down. "Part of me, however, wished you would've gone after Queen Bee for what she did to Garfield's mother."

Artemis hadn't been on the second mission to Bialya and Qurac, but she remembered Garfield Logan. He had joined a year before she left, orphaned by a member of the Light. She had planned on going after Queen Bee for him, but with Jason's death, she returned. That led back to Wally.

"I would've. Jason's death and my trip to Keystone changed that." Artemis looked over at Kaldur. "Not like it would've meant much. Someone else would've taken her place amongst the Light, just as how they did with Ocean Master. Right, Kal?"

"It is true I've been with my father, Black Manta, who happens to be Ocean Master's replacement within the Light. I'm here to report to Nightwing and then leave." He handed a drive to Dick. "Goodbye, friends. I will see you all at the wedding. I'm sure nobody will be fighting there." They watched as Kaldur left, slipping out a back door.

"It's tough, knowing he's out there with little support."

"Who else knows?" Artemis asked. "Does the League know about Kaldur being a mole?"

"No," Dick said. "Only those here know the truth. Wally was there with Kal and I when we made the decision. I told M'gann to protect Kaldur from her increasing abuse of her psychic powers."

"Which she has gotten under control," Conner said, an arm wrapping around the Martian. "There was a time when things were tense and I considered leaving her due to her continued abuse against villains associated with the Light. I was important enough that she dropped the technique."

"As useful as it was," M'gann said, loud enough for only Superboy to hear. She looked to Artemis. "I'm sure you have a number of interesting stories about Wally that we haven't heard yet."

"Please don't. I'd rather they were saved for the wedding. I'll be able to hide my embarrassment with cake."

"Oh, like anyone would give you that opportunity, Baywatch." Artemis grinned. "You remember the first time I called you that while live? Jade recorded your conversation with Iris as you went overboard with the damage control. I'm sure you could've told the truth and they wouldn't've believed you."

"The Flash family dinner after that incident was horrible. Barry teased me about how the first pet name you had for me got broadcasted across the world and already had ten million hits on YouTube." He rubbed his eyebrows, groaning. "It was horrible. At least Joan helped by keeping Jay off of me. Barry learned public speaking from him, but it never rubbed off onto me."

"And that's just one reason why I love you, Baywatch." Wally leaned over and kissed Artemis.

"Hate to break up the cute display, but Megan and I want to know who'll be the Maid of Honor," Zatanna said. "She thinks it'll be me, but I have a feeling it'll be your sister. She stuck by you after you left the team. Of course, that'll mean that Nightwing will have to dance with your sister, if I remember my wedding traditions right."

"Let's try not to make Red here jealous," a voice said. Cheshire and Red Arrow emerged from a corner. "Good job sis on being the first villain who's tryst with a hero was made public. Sure, Batman and his flings with Catwoman and Talia are all the rage amongst those close to the Bats, but you went a step further, past me even."

"Nice to see you too, Jade. It's nice to see we have something in common other than the cat names." The assassin glared at her, a smug grin hidden by the mask.

"We fell for idiot red heads? Yeah, I guess that counts." Artemis crossed her arms, glaring.

"Nice you think so highly of me, Jade. I'm guessing Red Arrow here will be missing the press conference."

"Like I'd want to go to it," he said, sneering. Wally told her all about how he had gloated for a week after she left, claiming she had been a mole all along.

"It's time," Nightwing said. He turned to Miss Martian, Superboy, and Zatanna. "We'll see you later." He walked up besides Wally and Artemis. "Follow me. We're going to the Hall before zetaing up to the Watchtower for the final decision. Only a few Leaguers will be waiting in D.C."

"That's good," Artemis said. "Who's going to be there?"

"Canary, GA, Tornado, and Batman. Oh, and Superman of course."

* * *

Artemis was already regretting coming to the press conference. Between getting swarmed by the media and the soften glares from the League, she was too uncomfortable for the scenario. Wally alone kept her feet still. Nightwing had forgotten to mention that the rest of the original seven Leaguers were going to be there. Flash had been predictable, hugging them both. Wonder Woman watched Artemis, concerned for Wally. The others just dealt with the crowd.

"Quiet," Batman said, backing away from the microphone. Superman walked up, nodding to the Dark Knight.

"We've called this press conference in light of the relationship between Flash II and Tigress. They were once members of our younger team, using the codenames Kid Flash and Artemis during their time." Superman looked over the crowd, continuing. "As such, the League will be voting on an appropriate reaction to this event. Both have agreed to answer a couple questions."

Wally and Artemis approached the microphone, looking out. He slipped his right hand into her left and gave her a light grin.

"First question: many are wondering when your relationship began. Could you shine some light onto this?"

"She returned to me. It's as simple as that," Flash II said. The crowd began mumbling, shocked by the revelation.

"So let me get this straight," the reporter started. "You two were together back on the team and when Tigress arrived in Keystone, you restarted your relationship." They both nodded.

"Second question: why did you become Tigress?" Wally stepped back a step and pushed Artemis forward. She glared at him, but said nothing.

"I came to the realization that some criminals have to die if we're to actually protect the people I cared about. The first one I killed was my father." She glanced back at Flash II, ignoring the mumbles. "I did it for you. I was so scared that he'd get to you that I took the initiative. It got a little addictive. I took out those who had a history with the team, trying to protect you all." She shook her head, setting it in a hand. "I came to Keystone to reset myself before going after the Joker." She glanced over at Batman, who glared at her. "Instead of going after the clown, I got distracted by the man who started it all. Sort've."

The crowd was silent, staring up at her. Wally was surprised to. She hadn't told him all of that.

"This press conference is over. I'm sure Flash II would love to talk about this later." Batman looked over at both Flashes. "In Keystone. _And_ Central." They turned away, the main Leaguers guiding Artemis and Wally inside.

* * *

"_Recognized, Flash II 30. Tigress B-07."_ They arrived in the Watchtower to find that Nightwing and Batman were arguing over reactivating Artemis' zeta account. Superman led them away, apologizing over their actions.

"They're usually not that angry with each other. Most of the time if anyone is having issues with their protégé, its Green Arrow, but you know all about that," he said, glancing at Artemis. She laughed, thinking about Red Arrow and his find the original Speedy addiction. There was also a possibility of that he was using some illicit, but Jade wouldn't allow that.

"It's fine. I'm curious to how the Light will react to the announcement. Ra's and Vandal will probably be happy for me. It's funny; as much as they dislike the League, they don't mind you as individuals." She paused, glancing up. "That much. Klarion and the Brain are all for blowing up the Watchtower while Manta, Bee, and Luthor just care too much about their, uh, property."

"Wait. The Light is just those seven?" Artemis stopped. Her head rolled back and she groaned.

"They may try to kill me now. Hopefully we won't have a surprise visit from Deathstroke. Bastard is a pain to fight."

"And you don't want League protection," Wally said, guessing at her bizarre, nervous look.

"Exactly." She turned to Superman, a glint in her eye. "What would it take for me to join the League? I can imagine you'll want me to serve some time to repent for the murders I've committed, but what else. I can't imagine that'd be enough."

"We'll talk to the UN about that," Batman said, his appearance sudden. "They've contacted us about your claim of being Lawrence "Crusher" Crock's murderer. Rumor is that Interpol is already interested in you. I'm unsure whether it's to arrest you or recruit, but I'll look into it. Until then, your current account will be kept online. However, you'll only have access to Keystone, Central, Gotham, the Hall, and the Watchtower. I denied Nightwing's request for Blüdhaven and blocked him from Keystone." The Dark Knight turned to Wally. "He's the only member of your old team that isn't allowed to visit Tigress. I've decided to look into both her switch and that of Aqualad. Dick has been keeping secrets from me longer than I kept them from him."

With that, Batman turned away and left them. "I still hate how intense he is."

* * *

The Council of the Light was alarmed by the announcement of the engagement of Tigress and Flash II. Vandal Savage had called the meeting to discuss what to do with her, now that she was in bed with the League.

"I say we kill them all. I'm tired of letting them and that dammed Doctor Fate keep getting in the way!" Klarion petted Teekl as he complained, talking a little with his cat.

"For once, I agree with Klarion," Luthor said. His hands were together, forming a loose weave of fingers. "The League knows who we all are now and with a couple of detectives that dear al Ghul hasn't killed yet, we're all in danger of being discovered." He looked over at the Witch Boy. "In fact, you're the safest of us all."

"I think we could use her as a sleeper agent," Queen Bee suggested. "The upgraded Starro Tech is almost ready. The most recent tests show that the Cure Tech the team had created doesn't work anymore and that a new Cure Tech cannot be made."

"Even with all the time I have," Savage began, "we must focus on removing the League soon. The Reach didn't make the move we thought they would and with the Krolotean threat dealt with, alien attention is limited to the noise those Green Lanterns make."

"Wasn't this meeting called in order to deal with Tigress' wedding?" Black Manta asked, arms crossed. "It appears we have an opportunity to steal the fabled 'Batman's Contingency Plans In the Case the League Goes Rogue'. Only Ra's, Luthor, and maybe Vandal have to make appearances. Plus, Mirror Master has figured a way into the Batmobile's rear view mirror."

"Never imagined you to be one interested in a wedding, Manta," Luthor said. "Your son, yes. He was their teammate once. He should be our representative."

"Oh, but there's something I could do in the ceremony," Vandal said, standing. "Manta, Klarion, Luthor, Brain, and Bee. You'll go after Batman's plans. It shouldn't be hard to whip something up. Ra's, Manta's son, and myself shall go to the wedding. This is just a minor bump in the road towards Phase 3."

* * *

Tigress waited five hours for the Justice League's decision. Both Flashes had stormed out three hours in. Wally gave her a quick peck before following his mentor to the zeta tubes. They could be anywhere now, she realized as the door opened. Rocket was there. She looked like a grown up version of her teen self.

"You ready?" Artemis nodded, standing up. She followed the heroine inside. There were benches on each side of the room, all spots minus three filled. Rocket returned to hers as Tigress looked forward.

Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman sat before her at a table. To one side was Green Arrow; the other one was Jon Stewart.

"We have come to a decision, Artemis," Superman said, standing. "The League will make a public announcement shortly after your wedding. Until then, Green Arrow and Flash will be checking in on you. Flash II will be required to submit a report each week between now and the announcement." The Kryptonian sat down. "Until then, you are dismissed." He banged a gavel and a bright light formed under Artemis.

"_Recognized, Tigress B-07."_

* * *

The news was kept out of Belle Reve for seven weeks. The first inmate to find out was Icicle Jr. He had been sorting through mail and found a large number of letters addressed from the League to various villains, including himself. Opening his, he was shocked by what he read.

'_Join us March 14__th__, 2017, to celebrate  
_'_the union of Wallace Rudolph West, a.k.a. Flash II  
_'_and Artemis Lian Crock, a.k.a. Tigress._

'_The ceremony will take place at  
_'_the historic Belle Reve Cathedral._

'_RSVP._

'_P.S. This wedding is a neutral zone  
_'_between the Justice League and  
_'_the Light. Please respect the cease  
_'_fire and enjoy the ceremony.'_

"Shit," he said, dropping the letter. Icicle had heard about Artemis returning to the life of crime, but hadn't expected to get back together with Kid Flash, now Flash II, as everyone called him. The young speedster disgusted him to no end.

"Hey you," a guard called. Icicle turned to face him. "What's with the slow down?"

"I bet you've heard about Flash II and Tigress." The guard laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. I think they have a great sense of humor, inviting half of Belle Reve. I guess it does make sense when they use the cathedral at the top of the prison. We usually don't let your kind in there, but something must've got through to the Warden. Maybe it'll be the attention and cameras. This'll be bigger than that royal wedding five years ago."

Icicle reached down and read the letter again. "How are they supposed to get it ready in five weeks without alerting the entire prison?"

"Who said they still had to get it ready. This is a speedster wedding." Icicle Jr. glared at the guard, wishing he could have his ice back. He would've frozen the man and smashed it apart.

_Of course she invited me_.

* * *

The rest of Belle Reve had different reactions to the letters. A handful of them threw the letters at the guard just after reading the aliases. Mirror Master, checking in on the Light operatives inside the prison, was surprised that they knew he was there. He spent the rest of the day talking about how he knew it would be 'Baby Flash' that would get with a villain first. The nickname alone got half the prison population to reconsider going to the wedding at the top of their gated home.

Yet it was the newest addition, Killer Frost, which got the entire prison to attend. She claimed to have known that Tigress was seeing the speedster, going as far to say that she was going to hand out tapes of them after the reception.

"I even have some special ones for Green Arrow and Flash. The tapes are to die for." The female inmates howled while the males on the other side of the reinforced Plexiglas had to watch on, curious as to what was happening. Brick found out first and told an exaggerated version of Frost's story to them, aiding her cause.

"Apparently they've included her in their sexual activities." Brick sneered. "But of course, she's so frigid I shouldn't be surprised she'd take any opportunity to _warm_ up."

The guards were shocked when three weeks before the wedding the entire prison was asking if there was anything they could help with. Even the most coldhearted and distant criminal was willing to help. The warden sent a message about it to the Justice League first, who were all as shocked by the occurrence.

* * *

Richard Grayson was a familiar sight around Wally West's apartment. The two had been best buds at Stanford, hiding the fact they had been friends since their early teenage years. Some there claimed that they had been friends before arriving, but others wrote it off as a conspiracy. After five weeks, nobody questioned it and soon Dick felt like a normal guy. When he knocked on the door, he had expected red hair and green eyes.

Blonde and gray met him instead.

"I can't believe anyone could arrive later than Baywatch, but it appears the troll himself proved me wrong." She took a step out and looked around. "You're an idiot for coming by. The League won't like you disobeying orders."

Dick crossed his arms. "This is because of the picture from your first day at Gotham Academy." Artemis frowned.

"No. It's because you're late, _Richard_. Who tipped off Barbara that you were Robin? She's good at figuring puzzles out, but she needed a push." Dick glared at her. "You're welcome. You could thank me for not telling Bette." A sly grin came to Artemis' face. "It was entertaining talking to her when you were in the shower. She's as good as you at keeping secrets."

She turned away, leaving Dick at the door. "She talked to you?" He stormed in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Rob," Wally said, emerging from the kitchen with two full pies. "You're usually on time." The speedster sat down and dug into the first pie. "You don't seem so whelmed."

"Did you know that Artemis talked with Bette?"

Wally laughed. "Yeah. Every time I talked with you while you were dating her. She's still Flamebird, right?"

"Yeah," Dick said, looking away. "I can't believe how turbed I am about you and Tigr-Artemis. We all remember how bad you took it when she returned as a Shadow."

"I got over it." Wally looked down. "She was why I left the life for a while. I didn't want to risk going down a path similar to hers." He laughed to himself. "Of course, Barry got injured for a while and Bart wasn't ready to deal with the Rogues."

"They're coming to the wedding, aren't they?"

Wally didn't reply to Artemis' question. Dick took the opportunity. "So what do you want, _Tigress_?"

"Amnesty would be nice. Admission to the League isn't necessary; I'll need to rebuild my hero career first before they can pull a stunt like that." Artemis stood, heading to the kitchen. "The least I want is for them not to arrest _anyone_ at the wedding. Sure it seems like it could be easy to take out some of the higher ups the League has wanted, but I don't _want_ that. Give them a minute head start, if you're all antsy to arrest people."

"That's an unfair assumption," Wally said, smiling when she dropped a sandwich onto his lap. "I don't always arrest my _rogues_."

"We both know I'm not a Rogue. They hate me." Artemis crossed her arms, looking away in mock protest.

Wally laughed. "Doubt it. Uncle Len already told me that they were all going to be there. They'll be sure to keep the guests from doing anything that could interrupt the ceremony." He glanced over at a mirror. Eyes stared out from a green object. "You got that Sam?" The Rogue nodded and disappeared.

"How often does he do that?" Artemis asked, shocked that one of Wally's actual enemies had been watching in on them.

"I called Len to send him over, Arty." Wally smirked at the annoyed glare he got. "I've known the Rogues since before I become Kid Flash. Barry and I played cards with them every third Tuesday for three years straight. Or maybe it was five. I don't remember right now."

"It was four years and seven months," Dick said. They both stared at him and he shrugged, saying, "I'm Batman's first protégé. You should expect this by now."

"Says the guy who's surprised we're together."

"Nice to see you're still so traught, Arty. Everyone, even Bruce, was shocked by the announcement. Of course, you two did put on quiet the show, now that the charade is done." Dick stood up, brushing his clean pants. "I should get going. I've been mentoring a new Team." He walked away, but stopped at the door. "I doubt I'll still be involved when your kids come through."

Wally and Artemis watched Richard leave their apartment.

"That went better than expected."

* * *

Iris Allen-West opened the door when Wally knocked. She smiled at him and he stepped inside, Artemis trailing behind.

"I was wondering when you'd bring her by. Congratulations to you both." Iris started for the kitchen. "I should go help Mary and Joan finish cooking." She glanced at Artemis. "Just imagine trying to feed twenty people. That's how it is when the entire family gets together."

"Wally! Artemis!" They looked over at the voice just as Bart Allen's arms wrapped around them. "It's great to see you both. The team has a pool going about whether you'd both show up. Guess who's gonna be raking in the pot."

"Who are you talking to out there, Bart?" Cassie walked out of the dining room, changed out of her usual Wonder Girl look. She stared at Artemis. "You showed up." She started laughing. "I can't believe you showed up. The senior members have been telling stories about you ever since the engagement was announced."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "What sort of stories?"

"Uh, let's see." Cassie scratched her head. "The one that stood out most was the one where you and Nightwing arrived at the cave and had to fight Tornado's siblings."

"I remember that," Wally said. "Arty's arrow saved us." He glanced over. "You still owe me a new souvenir to replace that one."

"Says the guy who walked Robin through how to make an EMP from an x-ray machine."

"Is that why we had to replace the vircator?" Barry asked, stepping into the living room. "Also, food is ready." He turned to Artemis. "This is the first time I've seen him stay outside of the kitchen."

Wally groaned while his fiancé laughed. They all gathered around the table: four speedsters, their girls, and Wally's parents. Talk focused on the new couple, Mary West and Barry laying down the most embarrassing stories. Bart tried halfway through to convince them that Cassie and him weren't going to retell some of the stories. Artemis told him that she'd shoot him in the chest if he told a soul.

"She's had enough practice trying to hit me these past four years. I am faster."

"But you had a block on your abilities, Wally," Bart said, complaining about the speed comment. "I've already hit my full potential." He ate three burritos before continuing. "I'm sure we're all curious how you were able to keep your relationship secret from the Bats."

"I convinced Nightwing to get a glamor charm from Zatanna. I may scoff at magic, but sometimes it can be scientifically useful."

"Like tricking Bats and his brood," Barry said, in between tacos. "I've been having his little Bats popping up in Central, scared out of their mind. Even Nightwing has shown up, telling me he doesn't want to endanger you two."

"Bruce wouldn't do anything to me," Wally said. He noticed the uncertain stares. "Dick wouldn't let him. He's such a softy anyways, behind the cowl." He continued stuffing his face, stopping once he noticed the other speedsters had stopped.

"What?" Barry rubbed his face, mixed between laughing at and worrying for his first protégé.

"Now he will come after you. He seems to have this inert way of knowing when his identity is revealed."

"How inert?"

Barry laughed. "You'll think it's magic."

"Magic isn't real, Uncle B."

"And what if it is?" Wally turned to find black and gray behind him, glaring down. There was a slight relief; Batman didn't appear angry. _Like that means anything with him_.

"How did you?"

"I need to speak with Artemis. Alone." Batman glared before Wally could open his mouth.

"It's fine, Baywatch. It'll just be some attempt to scare me with threats of waking up in a place I don't recognize."

"I'm not Ra's," Batman said. He remained emotionless. "You may even enjoy this conversation."

* * *

Artemis followed Batman into the backyard. She stopped and waited for him to turn around. He looked up. "I'm here to tell you that the League has voted on initiating you into our ranks."

"What?" Artemis gawked at him, waiting for a response. None came. "Why would you do such a thing? General opinion of the League is at an all time low and I'm a known killer. That alone should bar me from entry."

"We're suffering from…complications." Batman turned to face her. "Three days after your wedding, eight members of the League, including myself, Superman, the Hawks, and the Lantern on world will be leaving for Rimbor. That was where Vandal Savage sent us for those 16 hours. You know which ones I'm talking about."

"And the League will be undermanned, especially with that alien invasion coming." Artemis turned to look at the tree to her left. "Why not put me with Nightwing and the Young Justice Program. It's already known I was a member."

"Oliver and Dinah requested you be placed within the League." Batman glared at her. "Why didn't you tell us about an alien invasion?"

"Nightwing should know by now." Artemis turned around. "You should check in on him. It's a miracle that M'gann didn't mind wipe his mole." She walked away, not minding the glare her back was receiving from the Batman. She already knew Dick was going to get the verbal beating of his life.

* * *

Artemis knew Jade was watching her with a devious smirk. Her wedding had finally come around and almost every big name on both sides of the war was there. Zatanna and Megan slipped inside, keeping quiet about the dress. They moved to her sides, smiling.

"Wally might just forget his vows," Zatanna said. "You look _that_ good." Artemis smiled at the magician, trying to cover up the small blush she had.

"You wouldn't believe some of the rumors floating around the Watchtower," Megan said, pushing her hair back. Artemis didn't understand why the Martian girl tried to deal with her hair as if she was human.

"I'll ask Wally later if I decide to care." Artemis turned to face them. "Who's walking me down the aisle. As much as I want to pull the independent move and go stag, Wally would never let me get away with such a thing." She laughed, a soft sigh hidden in the sound. "He's such a traditionalist at times and it's rather cute."

There was a knock at the door. Megan raced over, for once hiding her Martian abilities. She threw open the door and the constant smile on her face slipped away.

"Ra's." None of them are sure whether she's calling him out on something or if she's just acknowledging him. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe tradition is that the bride is given to the groom at the altar. Given your…experience with me, the Light decided I'd be the one to give you _up_. We decided it would be a twist on the tradition, given that we are _giving you back_ to the League." They all know that the Demon's Head isn't happy about her switch, even with the pretense.

"Fine. Does Wally know?"

"The younger Flash is aware. His Best Man, the Detective's protégé, does not." The ancient master smiled. "However, he'll likely pick out my daughter, Talia, with his mentor."

Artemis glanced at Zatanna and Megan. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Wally didn't know it was possible to be both nervous and excited at the same time. He was familiar with both feelings, but they were separate, unique. Doctor Fate stood behind him, volunteering his services as the pastor. The speedster knew Kent Nelson would be proud of him.

The music started and everyone turned, waiting. Lian came down first, chosen to be the flower girl. She was grinning, somehow pulling off the red hair of her father and the Asian features of her mother. He smiled at his soon-to-be niece. Damian Wayne – the Demon Child, as some in the League called him – followed her. Son of Batman and Talia al Ghul, he was a bigger enigma than the Dark Knight himself.

When he delivered the rings, Wally noticed the small vibrations in his hands. _Why am I so nervous?_

_I heard it's a natural reaction, his favorite Martian said_. Conner Kent and M'gann M'orzz were the first to come down the aisle. Wally felt a strange sense of satisfaction knowing that he had beat them to getting married; Dick was going to have to pay up $500. He winked at the couple when the reached him, splitting to their sides.

Next was Roy and Jade. Wally glanced at the rings on their hands, suppressing the desire to raise an eyebrow. Wouldn't want Artemis' wedding being ruined by her sister and brother-in-law. The nodded to him and Wally was sure that Jade flashed a sai in his direction.

The music dipped down when Dick Grayson, hiding as Nightwing, emerged with Zatanna on his arm. The two were grinning like idiots, already devising which embarrassing story they were going to tell at the reception. When they split, the familiar music of weddings started playing and the crowd, a mixture of heroes and villains, stood to welcome the bride.

Wally worked hard to keep his mouth shut when he spotted Artemis. He ignored the ancient man with her. For a second, it was just he and his Spitfire. Green stayed on gray as the distance closed. When they reached the altar, Doctor Fate spoke.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Even after many years as Fate, Zatara's voice still bled through.

"I do," Ra's said. He released her hand and Artemis made her way to Wally's side. They turned to face each other, hands joining.

"We are gathered here today…"

* * *

"Can I have everyone's attention?" All eyes turned to Nightwing, who was standing. He had a glass of champagne in hand. "As it usually happens, various people close to the newly weds tell stories." He grinned. "As such, I'll tell you about the mission where I figured out these two were perfect for each other.

"It all started when Psimon, killed by Tigress, brain blasted Miss Martian, and thus the entire team. We all lost our memories and scattered across the sands. These two found each other and traveled together before running into everyone's favorite Martian. No offense, Manhunter." Everyone laughed.

"None taken."

Nightwing pushed his hair back. "As I was saying, they were rather…close during the mission. Sure they completely forgot their first meeting, but that came back when we all got our memories back. After finding Aqualad, given we had forgotten about him, I planned a distraction." He glanced down, laughing to himself. "They started bickering like a married couple. He asked her about why her father would want him dead, so she said, and I remember this word for word, "I got... confused by um... some old movie I saw the other night. About a ninja girl whose ninja ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan." Of course, he fired back with "so I'm you ninja boyfriend, huh?" And just like how it was back then, I had to break up their flirting. I was 13 and that much sexual tension could've killed me."

The reception crowd was laughing, amused by the story. The couple was burning red, Wally's hair just a shade brighter. Nightwing glanced over at them. "Of course, I probably should've died." He glanced at the villain crowd. "Just wait. In fifteen years you'll be dealing with a speedster that'll shoot arrows."

"That's enough from Nightwing," Wally said, cutting his best friend off. "Let someone else embarrass us."

"Oh, I think I know the perfect story, Flash Boy." Wally looked over at Jade. She was grinning at him.

"Looks like someone doesn't need a mask anymore." Jade doesn't reply to Wally, instead turning to face the gathered crowd.

"The first time I met Wally outside of the job, I had to wait fifteen minutes on the fire escape, waiting for them to get done with their fun. They were really loud, especially my sister. The screams that came out of her mouth – "

"Are nobody's business!" Artemis said. "I can't believe you heard that." She was redder than her husband's hair.

"Oh, I heard enough. I know you really enjoy the vibrating thing he does."

"Roy, please control your woman."

* * *

Wally woke up first the next morning. Their clothes from the wedding were scattered around in their rush to get the other naked first. Artemis won, her dress being near impossible for the speedster to take off without ripping. _She told me I couldn't do that just so she could win_.

"Morning honey." Wally smiled as arms slipped around his torso, rubbing his bare chest.

"Morning, Mrs. West." There was a light nip at the base of his neck. His head drooped, giving Artemis more skin to work with.

"It's shocking how happy I am to be called that." She pulled away from his neck, sliding around so she was in front of him. "Artemis West sounds much better than Artemis Crock."

"I agree." Wally pecked her lips, hovering close enough to tease her. When he pulled away, he noticed her fixation on something behind him. He looked over at the envelope the League had given them.

"I wonder what's inside it," Artemis asked. Wally walked over and opened it, heading back as he read the paper he pulled out. He stopped before making it back, his jaw dropping.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

Wally looked up at her. "The heroine Artemis was accepted into the Justice League." He crossed the distance. "How lucky her husband is, be joined by his wife in the League."

"We could've remained as hero and villainess," Artemis said, forcing a feeling of remorse about switching sides.

Wally laughed at her. "I'd take Artemis any day over Tigress." She kissed him.

"Same here."

A/N: Thank the spirits I've finished this. I'm considering making this a one-shot series all set within the same AU of Earth-16. An Earth-16-Beta, so to speak. Also, I feel bad about how rushed this feels. Maybe that's just me.


	2. Bats in Our Belfry?

A/N: So here's to this little AU of mine. Thanks to purplestar (Guest), andrea-ninja girl, nerdbird, i like f00d, Irenerb, and RockyLover for the reviews.

A Bat in the Hand is Worth Two in the Belfry

Artemis Crock – Tigress – had finished up with eliminating Psimon when she found out about Jason's death. A month before she had left the team, Robin – Dick Grayson – had changed his identity, becoming Nightwing. Three days later he introduced Jason Todd, the newest Robin. He had enough training to join with the Team, but Batman was still concerned. Todd had issues with authority, ones that Artemis understood.

While she had been taking down Queen Bee's telepath, Todd had gone off in search of his mother, a woman who was alive instead of being dead, as everyone had thought. Just like Dick, he had been an orphan. It turned out that she had been working with the Joker, an occurrence the crazed clown didn't expect, but took advantage of.

He did it. The Joker finally proved his words meant something and killed a Robin. The official report was that Todd had been brutalized with a crowbar before the warehouse was destroyed in a planned explosion. His mother survived, saved by the son she hadn't meant to betray.

Yet as much as Artemis wanted to go back home, to mourn the late Boy Wonder, Tigress was still considered an enemy of the Justice League. Even with the services she provided them, eliminating enemies of theirs. Match, the Superboy clone Conner met on his first Thanksgiving, was her next target. Every person she took out was for her old team. The Shadows – Talia and her father, Ra's – had a collection of Kryptonite, a couple shards donated to them from Batman, meant for the scenario in which Superman went too far and the Caped Crusader wasn't enough to defeat the Kryptonian.

"I'm going to need some ID, missy." Tigress turned to face a Bialian soldier. She remembered the first mission to Bialya – the forgotten memories and Wally – all too well.

"I doubt that'll be necessary." Artemis didn't need to turn to know that Queen Bee, a head member of the Light, was behind her. "We need to _talk_ about your little incident with my telepath." The soldier nodded and stepped away from them.

Tigress followed Queen Bee into the facility. "You've been expecting me, haven't you?"

"Not me. Savage. He thinks you're going through specific members, hoping to protect your old teammates. Oh, and Kid Flash, your _ex_-lover." Queen Bee scowled when Tigress didn't acknowledge the name.

"Maybe I'm just cleaning up the Light. My father would never leave me alone and Psimon did erase my memories, however temporary it was. Vertigo has no real use; Queen Perdita will never forgive him for trying to kill her. Match is a wild card and its not like I trust Luthor anyways." Tigress shook her head. "They just happen to be individuals that have had significant contact with my old team."

Queen Bee smiled. "So you hold no real connection with them?"

"On a level, no." The Bialian ruler raised an eyebrow. "Zatanna is still my friend and I'm sure I could convince my lover Kid Flash – who has given up that title, apparently, to take me back, but otherwise it's…complicated. Nightwing would be the most forgiving. Miss Martian and Superboy will both take some time to get back on friendly terms with."

"And the others?"

"Don't know the freshmen, Rocket can think whatever the fuck she likes, and I have no idea what has become of Aqualad ever since the death of Aquagirl." Tigress glanced over and noticed the smirk on Queen Bee's face. "What do you know about Aqualad?"

"Kaldur has joined his father, Black Manta." Tigress stopped to stare at Queen Bee, trying to determine whether the most loyal member of the Team would do such a thing.

"I can't believe it." Artemis laughed. "Are you sure he's on _our_ side?" The nod she received was confirmation enough. Either Kaldur had actually switched or he was good enough to trick the Light.

"Enough pleasantries, assassin. Why are you here?"

"Disposal of the Superboy clone designated: Match. If anyone gets in my way, I will kill them. Even you, Queen Bee." The ruler glared at Tigress.

"Fine. He's the only one on ice I have here. The other, Source Broken Arrow, was shipped out by L-3."

"Ra's al Ghul's business with the original Speedy is not my concern," Tigress said, seeing through the codenames. "Unless you wish to lose the designation of L-4, I'd suggest showing me to the clone."

Queen Bee said nothing. Instead, she pointed Artemis towards a large chamber in the back of the facility. Inside was a single Cadmus cryopod and a large bulb, connected to a variety of pulsating vines.

"So the little hero traitor has come."

"Still angry about me kicking you what, three years ago?" The bulb unfurled and Poison Ivy descended to face Tigress.

"Not really." She glanced at her nails. "What is your business here? I would've thought you'd be shot on site after killing Psimon."

"I'm here to deal with Match. Queen Bee was willing to let me do the honors for Luthor. We all know how much he wants to kill a Kryptonian." Ivy looked at her.

"And?"

"And if you don't let me do what I need to, you will become new fertilizer for your goddamn plants. Got it, Ivy?"

"Yes I do, Tigress. Have fun." Poison Ivy lifted away and the pod opened up. _That bitch_. Match's eyes opened and Artemis expected the clone to charge her. Instead, it eyed her with morbid curiosity.

"Fine. Make it easy." Tigress drew out one of the three Kryptonite arrows she had borrowed from Infinity Island. Nocking it, the clone took a step forward, smirking. The smirk went away after what she guessed was a scan using x-ray vision. The arrow released as the clone charged. A sigh of relief past through Artemis' lips when the lead casing crumpled against Match's skin and the poisonous rock penetrated its chest.

"That was boring," Poison Ivy said, off to the side. She released a faked yawn.

"Not in the mood."

"But I am." Tigress was able to dive out of the way before a vine could crush her. Sorting through her quiver, she grabbed an herbicide arrow. She was sure that her preparedness level was higher than Batman's. Artemis watched the arrow hit a vine in front of Ivy.

"You missed."

"I don't miss, Ivy." The gas inside released and Ivy collapsed, hacking and coughing. Tigress walked up to her. "I told Bee I would kill anyone who got in my way." Artemis smiled at the sick sound of an arrow going into Ivy's skull.

She walked over to Match, who was on the cusp of death. Ready to leave, she pulled out an arrow and slashed the clone's throat, its powers taken away by the non-terrestrial rock. With that, Tigress marched out of Queen Bee's facility and got onto a reserved plane heading to Santa Prisca.

* * *

It was three months after taking out Blockbuster that word of Barbara getting paralyzed reach Artemis. She had come to terms with her crusade throughout the criminal underworld, taking out anyone with a connection to her teammates. Looking at the list of names, the word "Joker" was placed at the top.

Her trip to Gotham included a stop in a booming city in the Midwest, one where she could hide with ease. Yet when coming into town, she was shocked by the words, "Home of the Flash, Fastest Man Alive".

_What happened to Central? _

A/N: So for the next chapter, it's up to all of you to decide whether I write a smutty Spitfire scene. Oh, uh…spoilers? Leave your decision in a review below.


	3. Welcome to Keystone City

A/N: thanks to purplestar (Guest), andrea-ninja girl, i like f00d, Guest, RockyLover, and paineraine for the reviews. This chapter has a 'M' rated section that should be obviously marked off.

Welcome to Keystone City

Artemis' first mission after getting off the bus was to investigate the Flash in Keystone. She made a short stop at a coffee shop. Waiting for her double shot, the TV cut to an obnoxious voice over of "breaking news" and a flashy transition from the football game.

"Just mere seconds ago, a second 'Reverse-Flash' appeared here in Keystone, attacking the Flash II." The name was off, along with the word "second". Artemis glared at the screen. "They're both moving so fast that we don't know whether the ex-Kid Flash will be able to take down his own evil double."

_Wally_. Of every member of the old team to be in town, it just had to be him. She felt the light pang in her heart and a familiar feel in her stomach, one she had assumed would never happen again.

"Double shot coffee, no flavoring!" a barista shouted. Artemis glared at the younger woman, taking the coffee.

"How do I get downtown?"

"What?" Artemis wanted to laugh at the bewildered expression.

"How do I get downtown? I'm not in a patient mood."

"Take a left out the door and follow the signs. I don't know why you'd want to go there; it's so dangerous."

The words _I'm from Gotham_ were on the tip of her tongue, but she let them go. Instead, Artemis stared at the barista. "I have some catching up to do with my old boyfriend. You know, Speedy Gondolas." She left, smiling. An encounter with Wally would require all of her wit, a trait that hadn't been as necessary hunting down super villains. Snark, yes. But the old witty nature she had during their relationship had no real use in the field.

Keystone's obsession with the Flash had created 'Flash buses', Artemis discovered. They were all bright red and raced towards wherever the Flash was. Waving one down required five blocks. When they finally pulled over, she was angry.

The bus door opened and the driver leaned towards her. "Tell me something I don't know about the Flash. That's my fare, plus everyone's always interested in a little bit of gossip."

"What?"

"Do I need to repeat myself, miss?"

Artemis scowled. "No you don't. About that little fact, he's _never_ hungry after sex. And trust me, he's _always_ hungry." The driver stared at her as she got on. He repeated her fact and the bus exploded with laughter, some of it nervous. An Asian girl slid over and Artemis sat down. She looked like her black haired carbon copy.

"Name's Linda Park. I'm studying journalism at Keystone University."

"Artemis. Kid Flash was my boyfriend."

"Flash II."

Artemis scowled. "Sounds like something Baywatch would do."

"Baywatch?" The girl was grinning, as if she was given a diamond ring.

"First time I met him he was only wearing swim trunks." Artemis looked forward and sighed, remembering that day. "Seems like a lifetime ago. At least before…uh, family stuff."

"Sounds serious." Linda looked away. "You were Artemis, weren't you? The girl in green with the bow."

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"My father. Sportsmaster."

Linda looked back at Artemis. "Isn't he dead? Some villainess called 'Tigress' took him out. She used arrows, I think." Her eyes bulged. "That was you. You went after your father for him, didn't you? That's how you knew such private things."

Artemis sneered. "I told you too much." The bus came to a stop. "Don't mention anything we talked about. Oh, and if you see Flash, don't tell him about me. I'll come to him." She stood and followed the rest off of the bus. Wally's battle with his Reverse-Flash was over, said villain being dragged off in vibrating chains.

She could tell Wally looked different. He had grown an inch and packed on more muscle. It wasn't bulky like Superboy or Aqualad, but instead was toned, perfected for running at such high speeds. The suit was different from Barry's. The red only extended to the bolts on his forearms and waist.

Artemis smiled to herself, slipping away from the others. "I am so following you home, Wallace West."

* * *

Wally enjoyed being the Flash. Sure, he wasn't fighting the Rogues in Central, and it was annoying having the 'second' part tacked on for the news reports, but wearing the red and being solo was great. Partial red, he reminded himself. Plus, Keystone had the criminal type to create a second Rogues, built from different members.

Nobody in his apartment building knew he was their hero. They knew he was friends with Richard "Dick" Grayson, heir to Wayne Enterprises, but that was overlooked after a month. Of course, nobody knew that his friend Dick was also Nightwing, Blüdhaven's resident hero.

Yet it was when he was opening his door after a grueling fight with Zoom – Zolomon Hunter – that someone figured it out.

"Hey there, Flasher." He turned to face his attacker, but they were already through the door and into his apartment. The attacker kicked the door closed and grinned at him. His brain whirling, Wally took a second to recognize the large amount of blonde hair.

Artemis. She tackled him without second thought and his training with Black Canary failed him. Her hands went to his wrists and her legs pressed up against his hips. She stared down at him as if he was prey, just like the people she had, according to rumor, killed.

Yet it was her mouth latching onto the little weak point behind his left ear that shocked him most.

"Aaaaarrty… What are you doin…ah!" He was sure his eyes rolled back into his head when her tongue did a little flick. His brain was going fuzzy and his mouth was moving without sounds. If this was part of her plan to kill him, it was wonderful.

Artemis pulled back and licked up his neck, earning a strangled groan. Sitting up, she took in his matured face. Which decided to split into the same immature smiles she had missed.

"Why didn't you just call? I would've ate enough so I could last through whatever you want."

Artemis got off of Wally and pulled him up. "You got fifteen minutes. Go."

Wally spent the last minute of the fifteen Artemis gave him to east chocolate and wine, going slow in order to taunt her. He knew he was going to pay for it once his pants were off, but the pained looks on her face were worth it.

"Finished. Come here, Kid Idiot before I have to slap you."

Wally slowed the last bit of chocolate. "No 'Kid' anymore, Arty." She glared, even as he walked over.

"It's Tigress now, Wally."

"That's no fair. You get to call me by my name but I have to use a codename? Sure, it's hella sexy and maybe I'll say it in the bed, but I love the name 'Artemis'." Her hands slid over his shoulders, fingers glancing beneath his hair. His hands came to her hips, rubbing as they came around to her back.

"You know, I've missed you, Wally." She leaned into him, the smell of chocolate and wine pulling her in. _Damn him_.

"Missed you too babe." He nabbed her lips with his and pulled a little, earning a small gasp. She bit back at him with the same fervor. The biting devolved into kissing, moving between trying to eat each others face and hold in close enough that oxygen ranked low on their priorities list.

Wally broke away long enough for Artemis to get in a single breath before crashing back down. He soon drifted away from her mouth, taking in her earlobes, neck, and collar bone, before going after her shirt. He tossed hers aside once off, ignoring the buttons ripped out of his shirt by her impatient hands.

Artemis laughed as he struggled with her bra, teasing him with teeth on his neck. He groaned, trying to focus on the garment holding her breasts. She laughed against him and his head rolled back.

"But Aaarrrtyyy." She pulled away and he gave a whimpering moan, looking at her.

"Don't call me Art – mmpph!" Wally used her distracted state to rip the bra in half and remove her belt, abusing his speed just a tad. Her hands caught his as they reached for the waist.

"Slow down there, Flasher. Don't get too far ahead of yourself." Artemis dabbled with a couple kisses to his neck.

"Ah, but you forget beautiful, I only go one speed." Wally grinned as she drifted up towards him, hands making trails across his skin. She pulled him forward as he led them into his bedroom, spinning her so the door got kicked shut. Artemis clawed at his back as his thumbs rubbed patterns into her sides, his pinkies dipping beneath the waistline.

"Nice to see you're still a tease," Artemis said, unzipping his pants. He gave her one of his trademark grins and she laughed, slipping her hand into his underwear. She coddled his nuts, giving them slight flicks.

"I need you now." Artemis gasped as Wally used his speed to remove the rest of their clothes. He had gotten bigger everywhere and his hardened penis called out to her.

"Do you still vibrate?"

"I thought you'd never ask, babe." Wally leaned Artemis back and spread her legs. He held himself at her entry, swirling his member around to get her wetter. She grumbled, the vibrating tease just outside of her. She pulled herself towards him, embedding his tip. He flicked himself up, firing an intense wave of pleasure through her body. Artemis found herself wiggling, trying to get him deeper in.

"Waaallllllyyy," she whined. He laughed before sliding in with a single stroke. Her breath caught and body flinched from the sudden entrance. As her body grew accustomed to his size, Wally began vibrating. The vibrations started at his fingertips, toying with Artemis, before drifting through his arms and down his torso before going straight into his member. Her jaw moved as if she was talking; yet only a groaning moan came out.

"I see you're enjoying it," Wally said, a teasing grin on his face. He began thrusting, manipulating the vibrations to throw Artemis into a frenzy. Her screams drove him faster, sending them both into a sexual haze, their minds going blank as instinct drove them to a joined climax.

They laid there for ten minutes before Wally rolled off of Artemis, smiling. She slid onto his chest, turning his head to face her.

"I've missed you, Wally."

"I've missed you to, babe."

A/N: that took way too long. Sorry, but hey, no more classes until the end of summer.


End file.
